Dark Irregulars
"Dark Irregulars" (ダークイレギュラーズ Dāku Iregyurāzu) is a clan from the Dark Zone nation. Their gameplay revolves around increasing the number of cards in their soul, and gaining advantages based on how large their soul is. The units in this clan are largely based on dark creatures from various mythologies and stories, like vampires, ghosts, demons, and "mutants" who are shunned because of their otherworldly abilities. Tetsu Shinjou uses this clan in all seasons of the anime and manga. Jun Mutsuki uses this clan in Season 1 of anime. Eru Nakagami uses this clan in Season 3 of the anime. Ichiro Yamada uses this clan in Cardfight!! Vanguard G. The Dark Zone Branch manager, Satoru Enishi, uses this clan in Cardfight!! Vanguard G: Stride Gate. Backgrounds Who are the Dark Irregulars? This is a group of psychics residing in "Dark Zone", the nation of mysteries and magic. The members are people repelled by common senses, order and peer pressure of the world, such as exiles banished from their homelands due to possession of paranormal power and aberrantly-shaped beings who have undergone forbidden spell treatment and modification surgeries for their desire of strength. Despite being a lawless group, they share one and only one common value, that is, "might makes right". Though they compete for the domination of Dark Zone and their internal activities are filled with intrigues and schemes, other nations recognize them as a party of formidable military power. Sets containing Dark Irregulars cards Booster Sets: *Booster Set 1: Descent of the King of Knights (4 Cards) *Booster Set 3: Demonic Lord Invasion (19 Cards) *Booster Set 5: Awakening of Twin Blades (4 Cards) *Booster Set 7: Rampage of the Beast King (21 Cards) *Booster Set 12: Binding Force of the Black Rings (22 cards) *G Booster Set 3: Sovereign Star Dragon (23 cards) *G Booster Set 7: Glorious Bravery of Radiant Sword (18 cards) *G Booster Set 8: Absolute Judgment (? cards) Fighter's Collection: *Fighter's Collection 2013 (1 card) *Fighter's Collection 2014 (1 card) *Fighter's Collection 2015 (2 cards) *Fighter's Collection 2015 Winter (2 cards) *Fighter's Collection 2016 (2 cards) Shared Races *Angel *Chimera *Demon *Elf *Ghost *High Beast *Human *Ogre *Succubus *Vampire *Warbeast Archetypes/Sub-clans *Amons *Blade Wing *Nightmareland *Scharhrot List of Dark Irregulars cards Grade 0 *Alice of Nightmareland (Heal) (Human) *Amon's Follower, Barmaid Grace (Human) *Amon's Follower, Cruel Hand (Critical) (Elf) *Amon's Follower, Fate Collector (Elf) *Amon's Follower, Grausam (Critical) (Vampire) *Amon's Follower, Hell's Trick (Heal) (Succubus) *Amon's Follower, Meteor Cracker (Stand) (Demon) *Amon's Follower, Psychic Waitress (Draw) (Elf) *Blitzritter (Critical) (Elf) *Blood Suck Swordsman (Manga Only) *Cheshire Cat of Nightmareland (Heal) (High Beast) *Cursed Doctor (Heal) (Human) *Dark Knight of Nightmareland (Critical) (Demon) *Dark Queen of Nightmareland (Stand) (Human) *Dee of Nightmareland (Critical) (Human) *Devil in Shadow (Human) *Endless Boozer (Draw) (Demon) *Enigmatic Assassin (Human) *Greedy Hand (Human) *Hades Puppet Master (Stand) (Ghost) *Hungry Egg of Nightmareland (Stand) (Demon) *Hysteric Shirley (Draw) (Human) *Mad Hatter of Nightmareland (Draw) (Human) *Monochrome of Nightmareland (Stand) (High Beast) *One-eyed Succubus (Critical) (Succubus) *Rock the Wall (Ogre) *Spade Jack of Nightmareland (Demon) *Vermillion Gatekeeper (Demon) *Werbrummbar Soldat (Stand) (Warbeast) *Werfleder Ordonnaz (Warbeast) *Werfuchs Hexa (Warbeast) *Wertigre Fanatica (Critical) (Warbeast) Grade 1 *Alluring Succubus (Succubus) *Amon's Follower, Fools Palm (Elf) *Amon's Follower, Hell's Deal (Succubus) *Amon's Follower, Mad Eye (Human) *Amon's Follower, Phu Geenlin (Human) *Amon's Follower, Vlad Specula (Vampire) *Beautiful Harpuia (Elf) *Blade Wing Rodbiss (Human) *Blade Wing Tyrwhitt (Human) *Bloody Calf (Elf) *Combust Vampir (Vampire) *Courting Succubus (Succubus) *Demon Bike of the Witching Hour (Demon) *Devil Child (Demon) *Dimension Creeper (Demon) *Dormouse of Nightmareland (Warbeast) *Doreen the Thruster (Elf) *Eccentric Dissector (Elf) *Flag Breaker (Human) *Greedy Succubus (Succubus) *Killing Dollmaster (Elf) *Krise Vampir (Vampire) *Lunatic Masquerade (Human) *March Rabbit of Nightmareland (Warbeast) *Mirage Maker (Demon) *Nightmare Baby (Demon) *Poet of Darkness, Amon (Demon) *Prisoner Beast (Chimera) *Rune Weaver (Human) *Serpent Charmer (Elf) *Succubus of Pure Love (Succubus) *Visionary Gemini (Human) *Vrykolakas (Demon) *Werhase Bandito (Warbeast) *Wertiger Yaeger (manga only) *Yellow Bolt (Human) Grade 2 *Amon's Follower, Hell's Draw (Succubus) *Amon's Follower, Hell's Nail (Succubus) *Amon's Follower, Psycho Grave (Elf) *Amon's Follower, Ron Geenlin (Human) *Beast in Hand (Elf) *Blade Wing Sykes (Human) *Blood Sacrifice Ruthven (Vampire) *Blue Dust (Human) *Cyber Beast (Demon) *Dark Soul Conductor (Elf) *Decadent Succubus (Succubus) *Demented Executioner (Demon) *Demon of Aspiration, Amon (Demon) *Doppel Vampir (Vampire) *Dum of Nightmareland (Human) *Emblem Master (Human) *Flirtatious Succubus (Succubus) *Flying Librarian (Human) *Free Traveler (Human) *Frog Knight (Human) *Gwynn the Ripper (Elf) *Hades Carriage of the Witching Hour (Demon) *Imprisoned Fallen Angel, Saraqael (Angel) *Indifferent Succubus (Succubus) *Knife Conductor (Human) *Knowledge Drunkard (Demon) *Psychic of Dust, Izaya (Human) *Red Magma (Human) *Squallmaker Vampir (Vampire) *Story Teller (Human) *Succubus of Desire (Succubus) *Three-in the Dark (Elf) *Tragic Claw (Elf) *Werleopard Soldat (Warbeast) *Werwolf Jaeger (Warbeast) *Werwolf Sieger (Warbeast) Grade 3 *Amon's Leader, Astaroth (Demon) *Blade Wing Reijy (Human) *Blade Wing Sullivan (Human) *Dark Lord of Abyss (Human) *Demon Chariot of the Witching Hour (Demon) *Demon Eater (Elf) *Demon Marquis, Amon "Яeverse" (Demon) *Demon World Marquis, Amon (Demon) *Earth Gunner (Human) *Echo of Nemesis (Demon) *Edel Rose (Vampire) *Evil Eye Basilisk (Demon) *Frosty Steeple (Human) *Glenzend Vampir (Vampire) *King of Diptera, Beelzebub (Demon) *King of Masks, Dantarian (Human) *Master of Fifth Element (Vampire) *Nine-break Hustler (Elf) *No Life King, Death Anchor (Ghost) *Number of Terror (Human) *Psychic of Ash, Hadar (Human) *Psychic of Storm, Rigil (Human) *Queen of Nightmareland, Heartrude (Human) *Scharhrot Vampir (Vampire) *Stil Vampir (Vampire) *Sweet Predator (Elf) *Werbear Soldner (Warbeast) *Wings of Recurrence, Blade Wing Reijy (Human) Grade 4 *Abominable One, Gilles de Rais (Vampire) *Amon's Talon, Marchocias (Demon) *False Dark Wings, Agrat bat Mahlat (Succubus) *Great Demon, Soulless Demagogue (Demon) *Love Tempest, Kisskill Lira (Succubus) *Mask of Demonic Frenzy, Ericrius (Demon) *Nighttime Gentleman, Saint-Germain (Vampire) *One Steeped in Sin, Scharhrot (Vampire) *Rebellious Retainer of Fresh Blood, Frederick (Human) *Wings of Annihilation, Blade Wing Tibold (Human) Trivia *All Dark Irregulars units with "Nightmareland" in its card name are references to the famous book "Alice in Wonderland" and its sequel "Through the Looking Glass". Category:Dark Irregulars